LullabyTale
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Monsters and humans lived in peace and the monsters sang their lullaby to the children, making the elders jealous and force the monsters into the craters of the mountains. When Frisk wanders in there and is scared because it's nightfall and Sans finds her, can Frisk be the key to helping these monsters find their place again? Remind them of their lullabies?
1. Finding The Child

**Okay, this idea came to me and I just couldn't get it out of my head. :)**

 **Undertale belongs to Toby Fox. LullabyTale, Lullaby!Sans, Lullaby!Papyrus, Lullaby!Undyne, Lullaby!Alphys, Lullaby!Grillby, Lullaby!Gaster, Lullaby!Asgore, and Lullaby!Frisk belong to me. Also, the lullaby is one I made up. :)**

* * *

 **LullabyTale**

 **Chapter 1: Finding The Child**

Sans let out a breath as he sat outside his and his brother's home. It had been mostly another quiet day and he was starting to think that it would be that way for the year and possibly much longer. He stood up. "Pap, I'm going for a walk," he said.

Papyrus, his younger brother, looked outside and nodded. "Alright," he said. "And if you see the human authorities, tell them we haven't broken any laws."

Sans nodded and walked away. "I doubt they'll believe us now, since they haven't for the past three millennia," he said to himself as he began humming softly as he walked. He then saw a meadow up ahead and walked over to it, going over to the part of it that was set up as a graveyard years ago. While the monsters lived in a crater-like section of the mountains, it was habitable at least. "Yeah, at least the elders were merciful enough to allow us to have a place to live, despite forcing us up here into the mountains," he grumbled to himself.

The monsters had lived peacefully with the humans in the villages until the elders stormed their homes and forced them to retreat, blaming them for something they called 'favoritism'. Apparently, the human children of the village had wanted the monsters to sing their lullaby to them instead of their parents or the elders, which didn't please the human adults. Shaking his head, Sans made it over to the graveyard and took out a water bottle, watering the flowers that were planted in two graves. Graves that held the bodies of two of Sans' friends and fellow monsters.

Toriel had passed away long ago, as had Muffet, and the others had set aside part of the meadow for their friends' resting places and often would water the flowers in a sign of respect and show that although their friends were gone, they still had a place in their live friends' hearts. "Hi, Tori. Muffet," he said softly. "Still stuck up here. Haven't run into humans lately though, so I guess that means something, but maybe the elders will let us go back into the village someday, or at least the town will welcome us. Not sure what humans do for homes nowadays, but the police that occasionally come up here to check on us have new vehicles, so I'm going to say technology has advanced quite a bit. Gaster would have loved that. He's been gone for a bit, though. Hopefully he'll be back sometime."

He then stood up, straightening his light orange hoodie and very light blue shirt, brushing some dry dirt carefully off his gray jeans and sneakers. "Goodnight," he said to the graves and walked away towards the edge of the town the monsters had built over the years. Because it had snowed the first year they had been there and snowed them in for a couple of days, Asgore had named the town Snowdin and even if it didn't snow after the winter months, the name still stayed. Just as he was about to head up to the edge of the crater where a wooden fence was to look down the mountain, knowing Asgore would be going up to their tomorrow to get the boxes of food that the police would bring. Sans scoffed a bit at the thought, but then something stopped him from continuing outside the town to the edge of the crater. Something purple and pink stood out in the moonlight that now shone bright and he stepped closer, seeing brown hair and peach-colored skin. "What in the world?" He asked softly.

The thing moved and a young girl that he guessed was about maybe seven years old and she wore a light purple short-sleeved shirt, pink jeans, and pink sneakers. Tears shone in the moonlight and Sans stopped, standing there a moment as the little girl made a small whimper and more tears fell down her face. The short skeleton had hated to see a kid cry before the monsters' banishment and he found that he still hated that. He took a deep breath.

" _Look up, see those bright stars,_

 _They're the nightlights of nature,_

 _The moon loves to touch the Earth,_

 _Just as the sun does in the day."_

The little girl lifted her head, but because Sans had moved so that he was behind a rock, she didn't see him. "Hello?" She called softly.

Sans smiled at hearing that, but continued to sing softly.

" _A star, the moon, and sun,_

 _Three of a kind up there,_

 _But all share the sky above,_

 _With no quarrel or qualm._

 _They even make room for a cloud,_

 _Happy to allow another to share the sky with._

 _All four are part of you and me,_

 _Need all four to have the sky we do,_

 _Each in balance every day,_

 _The cloud, sun, star, and moon."_

The young girl listened more and wiped at her face, her brown eyes open wide. "Hello?" She tried again.

"Hello, kiddo," Sans said, staying behind the rock.

She stood up and walked over, but when she looked behind the rock, she didn't see the owner of the voice until she heard rustling and looked beside her to see the skeleton gazing up at the sky before he looked down at her. "You're kind of small to be walking in the mountains this late, kiddo," he said.

She looked up at him and blinked, curious but also a little scared. Sans noticed and saw the girl's short-sleeved shirt again and slipped off his hoodie. "Here," he said softly, coming closer and placing the hoodie around her and then picked her up. She didn't fuss, but still looked curious. "What's your name, kiddo?"

She looked at him again but then looked away. "I'm…I can't talk to strangers," she said.

Sans smiled a little at that, but then cradled the little girl in his arms. "Are you lost?" He asked her.

She didn't respond and he nodded. "Okay," he said gently, trying not to feel offended. The little girl looked at him, fear now creeping onto her face.

"Please don't hurt me," she pleaded in a small voice. "I…I didn't mean…to be rude."

The skeleton stopped and looked at her, his expression softening. "Hey, I'm not going to hurt you," he said to her. "And you weren't being rude. You were just being cautious and shy, kiddo. There's nothing wrong with that."

She looked at him. "But…it's rude not to answer a question," she said. "That's what my aunt told me."

"That's true," Sans agreed. "But considering you're lost and are in a monster's arms, I'll let it slide."

The young girl looked up at him. "You're a monster?" She asked.

He nodded, taking a moment to wrap his hoodie more around the little girl to keep her warm. "But, why aren't you scaring me or chasing after me like a mean monster does?"

Sans looked at her and smiled. "I prefer chasing kiddos who are pretending I'm a tickle monster," he said, seeing her smile and hearing a few giggles come out, making him smile more. "Plus, I'd rather sing to calm a kid down than hurt them."

She looked up at him. "Was that you earlier?" She asked.

He nodded. "That's the monster's lullaby," he said to her. "Asgore came up with it and we all sing it, or used to, long ago before our banishment up here."

The child looked up at him. "Frisk," she said, making him look at her curiously.

"Hmm?" He hummed in question.

"Frisk is my name," she said.

He chuckled. "Decided I'm not a stranger, huh?" He said in a gentle, teasing tone.

"Nuh-uh!" She said, giving her head a quick shake. "What do I call you?"

"Sans," he answered with a smile as he continued to walk home. He remembered Papyrus had loved children back when they lived among them.

He hoped that hadn't changed.

* * *

 **So here is LullabyTale! Do you think the monsters will be accepted again? Stay tuned to find out! :)**

 **And please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	2. Remembering

**Chapter 2: Remembering**

Papyrus had been sitting on the couch eating some soft fruit candy when Sans came in with the young girl in his hoodie. Arching an eyeridge, the tall skeleton sat up and Sans set the kid down and put his hoodie back on. Seeing the tall skeleton, the young girl took a step back, her small face looking up at him uncertainly. "Sans?" Papyrus asked in question.

"I found her near the village sign, bro," Sans said. "She was crying."

Papyrus' face softened and he glanced back down at the child, who was now trying to back up into Sans and pull his hoodie around her to hide and he chuckled a bit, kneeling down and motioning the young girl to come towards him.

Frisk stared at the tall skeleton, noticing that he wore a white, long-sleeved shirt, at least that was her guess from the white sleeves and collar that were somewhat visible peeking out from the sleeves and collar on his brick-red hoodie. He also wore red jeans and white boots, making her think of Christmas colors. Sans gently placed his hands on her shoulders and very gently nudged her towards his brother, but Frisk quickly backtracked and would have run except Sans caught her and lifted her up into his arms, carrying her over to Papyrus and gently setting her in the tall skeleton's arms. The young girl tried to grab onto his hoodie, but the short skeleton gently caught her hands and Papyrus adjusted his hold on her to a gentle, secure grip. "Shh, don't be afraid, little one," Papyrus cooed, his serious demeanor falling as he held her.

Sans felt relief at seeing that, knowing his younger brother hadn't lost his soft spot for kids. Frisk squirmed a little, but was unable to get free. "Shh," the tall skeleton said soothingly as he began rocking her gently before looking at her and thinking back for a moment.

" _Look up, see those bright stars,_

 _They're the nightlights of nature."_

The tune instantly began soothing Frisk, who looked up at him and went still before leaning her head against his shoulder. That made Papyrus smile as he continued to sing the lullaby.

" _The moon loves to touch the Earth,_

 _Just as the sun does in the day."_

" _A star, the moon, and sun,_

 _Three of a kind up there,_

 _But all share the sky above,_

 _With no quarrel or qualm._

 _They even make room for a cloud,_

 _Happy to allow another to share the sky with._

 _All four are part of you and me,_

 _Need all four to have the sky we do,_

 _Each in balance every day,_

 _The cloud, sun, star, and moon."_

Frisk looked up at him and closed her eyes when she felt him rub her back gently as he held her in a protective embrace. Tears began forming in Papyrus' eyes. "She's so much like the little ones I remember, Sans," he said.

The six year old looked up at him and he smiled gently. "It's been too long since I've sung the monster's lullaby to a small child or even held a small child for that matter," he said.

That made Frisk feel sad and she hugged him and he returned the hug with a smile. "You're just a little sweetheart, aren't you?" he asked, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a soft fruit chew and handing it to her. Smiling brightly, she accepted.

"Thank you," she said politely before eating the candy.

Sans smiled. "She's definitely cute," he said.

"How did she get up the mountain and down into the crater, though?" Papyrus asked.

The shorter skeleton shrugged. "I don't know," he said. "No human besides the police had set foot up on the mountain crater and they have it sectioned off from tourists too."

Frisk lifted up her head. "He pushed me down," she said.

The two skeletons looked at her. "Who, kiddo?" Sans asked.

"My older cousin's mean friend," the six-year-old answered. "He told me there was something cool up there and took me up to the edge and then pushed me in."

Papyrus quickly checked her hands and face and looked relieved. "It's a good thing it's mostly just soil coming down into the crater," he said. "Your friend could have caused you to be badly hurt."

Sans looked outside and saw it was dark. "I'll talk to Asgore and let him know about Frisk tomorrow before he goes to get the supplies," he said.

Seeing his older brother was thinking about having Asgore tell the police about the child in hopes of that the girl's parents were searching for her, Papyrus nodded. "What should we have for dinner, brother?" He asked.

"I think we have some pizza," said Sans.

Frisk perked up at that, making Sans smile. "And that answers the next question," he said. "Now for another one. Stuffed crust? Pepperoni? Supreme?"

"I think stuffed crust," said Papyrus.

Frisk nodded. "Yeah!" She said with a big smile.

Sans chuckled and winked. "Okay," he said, getting out the frozen pizza and putting it in the oven. A giggle caught his attention and he saw Papyrus was playfully lifting Frisk up into the air and she giggled happily.

"Wheeee!" She cried out through her giggles.

The tall skeleton smiled. "You're quite giggly, little one," he said.

She smiled up at him. "What is your name?" She then asked.

"Papyrus," he said, gently touching the tip of her nose, which got her giggling again. "What about you?"

"Frisk," she said, still smiling.

Papyrus gently tossed her up a little and caught her, making her giggle again before he began tickling her, making her giggle before she reached up to tickle his neck.

Surprised, the tall skeleton chuckled and adjusted his hold on her so that she was laying down in his arms. "Oh, you just asked for it, you little giggler," he said, tickling her stomach, making her erupt in cute laughter as she tried to squirm away.

"Tickles!" She giggled out as she tried to stop his hands, but Papyrus continued tickling her, even playfully poking her belly button, something that made her giggles grow even louder.

Sans chuckled before going back into the living room. "Hey, Pap, bet she didn't know she's in the home of a couple tickle monsters," he said.

The red hoodie-wearing skeleton grinned. "You're right," he said as he placed Frisk on the couch and they both started tickling her. Frisk giggled and squirmed around as they did so before she looked up at them and grinned happily, which made them grin as they let her up and Sans got the pizza served for them.

Frisk had almost finished her pizza when she felt really sleepy and snuggled against Papyrus, who noticed she was looking sleepy and he chuckled, a sound that roused her a bit and she finished up the rest of her pizza before letting out a yawn as Papyrus scooped her up and took her upstairs. Sans put away the food and the dishes and followed them into his room. The bed in the room was enough to fit at least six people and Frisk's eyes went wide. "That's a big bed," she said.

"Thanks, kid," Sans said with a smile. "Well, jump on everyone. The Sleep-and-Dream Express has arrived and is ready to roll."

Frisk giggled at that as the brothers lay down and Papyrus placed her between him and Sans before both brothers grabbed the covers and tucking in the six-year-old, who settled down and closed her eyes, falling fast asleep. Papyrus smiled at her. "I never thought we'd sing our lullaby to a child again," he said.

Sans smiled. "Yeah," he said as he gently rubbed Frisk's back, making her snuggle more into the covers. "Maybe…Maybe we'll get to do so again for other children."

"I hope so," said his younger brother before they too fell asleep.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	3. A Good Heart

**Chapter 3: A Good Heart**

Sans had left before his brother and Frisk woke up to go meet with Asgore, so when Papyrus and Frisk woke up, the tall skeleton took the child downstairs and they ate some breakfast before heading outside. Papyrus was content to go for a walk along the path while Frisk explored near him. "Don't go too far," he said in a gentle warning.

"Okay," she promised brightly and went to play. The tall skeleton didn't have to worry as Frisk kept glancing back to make sure he was there and he chuckled as she satisfied her curiosity about the colorful rocks and the flowers that grew in the crater, especially the brightly-colored poppies. The child then noticed someone up ahead and ran back to Papyrus. "Papyrus, who is that?" She asked.

He glanced up to find a fish woman who wore a long-sleeved blue shirt, blue jeans, and a blue boot on her right foot. She was sitting down in a chair and was pinning up the left leg of the blue jeans so that it wouldn't drag on the ground. "Why is she doing that with her jeans?" The six-year-old human asked curiously.

Papyrus picked her up. "That's Undyne," he said. "She's our neighbor. And the reason she's fixing the left leg over her jeans like that is because she lost her left leg in one of the wars that happened before we monsters were driven up here."

Frisk looked up at him. "She…can't walk?" She asked.

"She can, but with a crutch to compensate for her missing leg," the tall skeleton said gently.

They got closer to the fish woman, who they could see had red hair that was bright red in some places, but a lighter red in some places, indicating her age. She was one of the oldest monsters besides Asgore in the village and when they had lived among the humans, Undyne was known for making excellent brews of tea for adults, along with teas for ailments, and sweets for the children. They now saw her groan as she was having trouble fixing the left jean leg. "May we help you, Undyne?" Papyrus asked politely.

She looked up at him and her eyes widened. "Is that…a kid?" She asked.

He nodded, setting Frisk down and the little girl went up to her, looking sad. "I'm sorry about your leg," she said softly.

Undyne looked up at Papyrus before smiling gently at the little girl. "It happened a long time ago, little one," she said gently.

Frisk looked up at her. "Can Papyrus and I help you?" She asked.

"Well, I am having trouble getting this to stay even while I sew it in place," the older monster explained. "Do you think you could hold it in place for me?"

The child eagerly nodded and did so, holding the jean leg up to Undyne, who smiled at her. "Thank you," she said and began to sew the material in place. Papyrus kneeled by her.

"Allow me," he said and they worked together with her pushing the threaded needle up from under the pant leg and he pushed it down from above, like a sewing machine. This made the task much easier and faster and Undyne stood up slowly with the tall skeleton's help before she groaned.

"My crutch got lost in the flower patch earlier when I was taking a walk," she said.

"I'll find it!" Frisk offered immediately and took off, making both monsters chuckle in amusement.

"What is she doing here?" Undyne asked.

"She was pushed down into the crater last night," Papyrus said. "Sans found her and brought her to our home. He's gone to ask Asgore to report that we found the little girl in hopes that the police are looking for her."

The fish woman nodded. "Good," she said. "He hasn't had any luck negotiating peace with them, has he?"

Papyrus shook his head. "I don't think so," he said sadly. "I wonder if Asgore even meets with the human police anymore."

"One time, he and I went up there and we found the boxes of food, but none of the police," said the older monster. "Maybe they just don't want to deal with us."

"But they wouldn't be bringing food up here if that was the case," the tall skeleton pointed out gently.

"That's true," said Undyne. "I guess I'm still comparing them to the humans that drove us up here."

Papyrus looked saddened. "Frisk reminded me of how much I love children and…I got to sing the lullaby to her last night," he said.

His companion looked at him in surprise. "Did she like it?" She asked.

"She calmed down right away. I think Sans sang the lullaby to her too, because when Frisk met me last night, she was a bit terrified of me and sticking by Sans."

Undyne nodded. "He must have sung it to her if that was the case," she said. "The other children used to be wary of us until we sang to them."

She then glanced back at her house and sighed. "I do miss making teas for the humans and making sweets for the kids."

Frisk's head then popped up from a tall patch of flowers that was almost her height and she was beaming as she pulled something behind her and the monsters saw it was a crutch. Papyrus went over to her. "Want me to help, Frisk?" He asked.

"No, thank you," she said. "I can do it."

Chuckling at her answer, he watched as the six-year-old tugged the crutch over to Undyne, not letting go of it once until she had handed it to the older monster. Smiling, the fish woman took it. "Thank you, Frisk," she said, standing up. "Why don't you and Papyrus join me inside my house?"

The two accepted and Undyne made a simple lunch, but from the way Frisk's eyes brightened, it was one the child enjoyed very much and when the fish woman said she was going to make some sweets, the little girl asked if she could help. Undyne looked at Papyrus, who nodded his consent and Frisk grinned brightly.

Sans, who was walking down the path to head for home, saw Undyne's door was open and went up to the house, knocking politely on the open door and the older monster turned to see who was at her door. "Come in, Sans," she said.

He entered and saw Papyrus drinking some tea and eating some freshly-baked sweets and Frisk in Undyne's arms, stirring a bowl of batter carefully as the fish woman held her securely. "Good job, Frisk," she said. "You're a good helper."

The child grinned and Undyne nodded when she saw the batter was ready. "Okay, check the oven for me," she said, setting the little girl down. As Frisk did as she was told, the older monster put the batter into a pan and Papyrus stood up, taking the pan and placing it in the oven after Frisk announced it was at the right temperature. Sans chuckled, to which Frisk looked over at him and ran to him, almost tackling him in a hug, but he braced himself and caught her, returning her hug with a chuckle.

"Been too long since I've seen this," the shorter skeleton said.

Undyne nodded. "I think Frisk is exactly what I needed today," she said. "I was having a tough day and she and Papyrus came up and helped me and I decided to make these sweets again."

She paused. "I can't even remember the last time I made them," she said."

"It was a long time ago," Sans answered softly. "Before Toriel died."

The fish woman nodded. "I made her the sweets so she could enjoy them on her deathbed," she said softly. "I did the same for Muffet before she passed too."

The timer buzzed, drawing them out of their melancholy state and the smell of vanilla cake cheered them up as they all sat down to enjoy the wonderful sweets as Undyne served the sweets, humming a tune that the young child perked up at. "Is that…the lullaby you're humming?" She asked.

"Yes, it is," the fish woman said. "You've got good ears."

Frisk grinned at that and Sans and Papyrus shared a grin too, seeing the young child was brightening up their good friend's day, which was something that made the brothers equally happy.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	4. Helping Out

**Chapter 4: Helping Out**

Frisk wanted to explore the rest of the monster's town and ran up ahead on the path while Sans and Papyrus followed. "I almost forgot that kids were a bundle of energy," Sans said jokingly.

Papyrus chuckled. "Yes, especially Frisk," he said, reaching into the front pocket of his brick-red hoodie and pulling out some soft fruit chews, holding his hand out to his brother for him to pick one.

"Thanks, bro," the short skeleton said, choosing a red fruit chew while the tall skeleton chose a pink one and they continued walking before seeing Frisk pause and grow curious about one of the few stores in the town. "Look. She found Grillby's store."

The little girl was very curious about the store that painted a soft white and the windows sparkled, giving her a mirror view of herself and giving her a clear view of the inside. Seeing someone in there and hearing humming that was sounding similar to Undyne's when she hummed the monster's lullaby, the six-year-old went to the open door and went inside.

Grillby had just set down a crate of apples to check them over and decide what to put out for sale and to use in a pie when he saw a bit of purple out of the corner of his eye and turned to find the young child standing there and he blinked before coming out from where he was to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

Frisk looked up to see a person that was literally a walking flame dressed in a white, long-sleeved shirt, long white slacks, and white dress shoes. Her small face had a look of amazement that made Grillby chuckle. "Hello," he said pleasantly.

She looked very shy and gave a small wave, which made the fire monster chuckle again before he gestured around. "Take a look around and tell me what you like, little one," he said.

Her face brightening, the little girl set to explore while Grillby went back to looking over the apples and set some aside to make some pies before going over some of the other supplies he had, spotting the young child looking at some of the fruit candy he had in stock and she was curiously reading the labels, tilting her head to the side as if concentrating and from the looks of it, trying to pronounce some of the words, a hunch proved true when he got closer and heard her trying to pronounce 'cinnamon'. "Cinnamon," he supplied helpfully.

"What's that?" She asked.

"It's a sweet-smelling spice used in baking and other things," he answered, showing her some cinnamon sticks and she breathed in the aroma and smiled.

"I like that scent," she said.

"It's one of my favorites too," he said as he noticed she looked at another word and bit her lip thoughtfully.

"Butter…sc…otch. Butterscotch," she said.

"Very good," he said with a smile. "What is your favorite flavor?"

"Grape," she said instantly.

Grillby reached for a grape fruit stick and handed it to her. "Here you are," he said, smiling.

Stunned, she smiled. "Thank you!" She said excitedly and hugged him, making him blink in surprise, but he chuckled and returned the hug, scooping her up in his arms and continuing with his work as she ate the treat and watched him curiously.

Sans chuckled as he entered the store and Papyrus also smiled. "Hello, Grillby," the tall skeleton greeted.

"What's up?" Sans asked with a wave.

"The ceiling!" Frisk said instantly, giggling when she heard the three chuckle at that.

"That's a first," Grillby said.

"What?" The little girl said.

"Sans letting someone take his punch line," the fire monster said.

The orange-hoodie wearing skeleton shrugged. "I don't mind," he said with a smile. "Whatcha got in today, Grillbz?"

"Some fresh fruit and a few other things," he said. "Seems the police brought up a bit more this time for our stores."

Papyrus sighed at that. "If only we could go into town and do so instead of waiting for them to bring the food once a week," he said softly.

Frisk didn't like the silence that filled the store and she rested her head on Grillby's shoulder, to which he smiled gently at her and patted her head with a gentle hand. Sans instantly snapped his fingers to activate his telekinesis and made the apples Grillby had set aside for pie to move around in the air. Papyrus glanced at his brother curiously before getting a gleam in his eye. "Sans, do you need a hand?" He asked with a smile.

"Just a couple of them," the shorter skeleton answered as the apples began flying around the room gently with Papyrus grabbing the ones that came close to him and tossing them carefully to Grillby, who caught them with his free hand. Frisk, mesmerized by the show, giggled and clapped, holding out her hands to catch one. Sans winked at Papyrus, who winked back as he gently tossed the apple towards the little girl and Sans used his telekinesis to slow it down so that it fell gently into the small hands.

Frisk's face lit up as she 'caught' the apple, making the three monsters chuckle in amusement as Grillby then gently poked the little girl's stomach, making giggles pour out of her mouth as she handed him the fruit and he set it aside. "Well, I've got some more things to set up," the fire monster said.

"Can I help?"

Frisk's eager question made the three smile and the brothers nodded. "Why not?" Papyrus said. "Would that be alright with you, Grillby?"

The store owner nodded and the two skeletons and little girl helped him out and a few of the other monsters that came into the store noticed the young girl and their faces not only lit up but took on awed looks as the six-year-old was helping set things up and even greeting the customers that came in, making them smile and even Grillby smiled and after he closed up, the fire monster picked up Frisk and the three monsters began walking to their homes.

Grillby's home was near the skeleton brothers home, which was a good distance from his store and Frisk rested her head on the fire monster's shoulder, a small yawn leaving her mouth. Sans noticed and smiled. "Hey, Grillby, Frisk would love it if you sang the monster's lullaby to her," he said.

Seeing Frisk turn her head so that she was facing him while still keeping her head on his shoulder, Grillby nodded and hummed a moment to warm up his voice.

" _Look up, see those bright stars,_

 _They're the nightlights of nature,_

 _The moon loves to touch the Earth,_

 _Just as the sun does in the day._

" _A star, the moon, and sun,_

 _Three of a kind up there,_

 _But all share the sky above,_

 _With no quarrel or qualm._

 _They even make room for a cloud,_

 _Happy to allow another to share the sky with._

 _All four are part of you and me,_

 _Need all four to have the sky we do,_

 _Each in balance every day,_

 _The cloud, sun, star, and moon."_

Frisk went still in Grillby's arms and all three saw she was sound asleep as they made it to the fire monster's home and he gently handed Frisk to Papyrus. "She makes me remember my wish," he said.

"What wish is that, Grillbz?" Sans asked.

"To have a child of my own someday," Grillby answered softly.

The brothers fell silent at that and Papyrus was first to speak. "I'm sure it will happen," he said. "Frisk accepts us and if we return her to her family, surely that will help other humans see that we're like them."

"That would be awesome," Sans said in agreement as they wished their friend a good night before heading for home. "Yeah, that would be awesome," the short skeleton repeated softly.

Papyrus looked at Frisk and smiled at seeing her asleep. "Yes," he said just as softly in agreement.

* * *

 **So, Frisk has met four of the monsters and so far has made friends with them. Next chapter: can the six-year-old help someone who only appears when his lullaby is played? Stay tuned! :)**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	5. Reaching Out

**Chapter 5: Reaching Out**

Frisk woke up the next morning and climbed out of bed, leaving Sans and Papyrus sleeping as she got up and saw the taller skeleton's red hoodie sitting on his desk and she picked it up before trying it on. She got her head through the head part, but the hood of the hoodie fell over her face and her arms only reach out a third of the way into the arms of the hoodie. Papyrus and Sans had both woken up at hearing the young girl get up and they now watched as she tried to make the hoodie fit, but it practically engulfed her, making the two skeletons chuckle in amusement before Papyrus picked her up, hoodie and all and gently moved the hood back so that she could see. Frisk giggled and held her arms up, which made the sleeves dangle a bit. "It would take a bit, but you'd definitely _grow into it,"_ Sans said jokingly.

Papyrus chuckled. "I'll have to see if I can find her a hoodie that fits her now," he said as they headed downstairs to have breakfast.

"I'm going to go see Asgore and see if he was able to tell the police about Frisk," he said.

"I'm surprised they haven't come into the village to ask about her," said the taller skeleton. "Surely her parents must be worried about her."

"They weren't with us," Frisk spoke up. "They went on a trip and my cousin was supposed to babysit me, but he wanted to go on a trip too and so brought me along too, but then his friend pushed me down into the crater."

"So no one's looking for you, unless your cousin is," Sans said.

The six-year-old shrugged. "I don't know," she admitted.

While the shorter skeleton was getting a feeling that the girl's cousin wasn't looking for her, he still decided to check anyway. It was possible that someone was looking for her and he'd only know once he spoke to Asgore.

Frisk had again wanted to explore the town and Papyrus went with her, chuckling as she greeted Undyne and Grillby with big hugs and the two returned the greetings happily as Papyrus stopped to chat with them and keep an eye on Frisk, who stayed close while she explored so that she could easily find her way back.

A little further up the path was a cave and very curious about it, the child entered and glanced around, noting that the stalactites and stalagmites were very smooth and polished, making them shine when the sun hit them. As she continued further, a book laying on the floor caught her attention and she picked it up, opening it to find it had words, but oddly, there was only one word on each page. Deciding to try and read it, she was quick to notice it rhymed, which made her think maybe it was a song.

" _Days of time, for now gone,_

 _Like a river, flowing and long,_

 _Water flowing peaceful and calm,_

 _To me and my mind it's a balm._

 _No one sees the tracks of my feet,_

 _As I walk through the sun's heat,_

 _Alone I am, wondering what is best,_

 _As by the river, I find my place to rest._

 _The river knowing how I wish much,_

 _For a friend's friendship to touch,_

 _I hope that will be one day true,_

 _Reach out for me as I reach out for you."_

The child noted that it seemed like a sad song, but she liked it too and glanced around before hearing someone coming closer to her. "Papyrus? Sans?" She called out, but another skeleton came out. The first thing she noticed was that his face seemed cracked in two places, which made her feel sympathy for him before she noted his clothes were a gray tuxedo with a lighter gray shirt underneath the jacket and gray shoes. The skeleton looked at her, but sadly noticed something.

"A child?" He asked softly and Frisk noticed how he seemed a little transparent.

"Sir?" She asked questioningly in a small voice.

He looked at her with a gentle smile. "Don't fear, child," he said, his voice still soft. "I'm not going to hurt you."

Frisk looked up at him. "Are you…a monster too?" She asked softly.

"I am," he said. "But, I'm afraid I'm trapped wherever I am. If someone sings my lullaby, then I appear, albeit in a ghostly form."

The six-year-old held up the book. "This…is your lullaby?" She asked. "Like the monster's lullaby?"

"Close, little one," he said. "My lullaby is one of sorrow and hoping for help while the monster's lullaby is one to soothe children and people. We monsters used to do it all the time if tragedy struck the village or the children needed reassuring. That was before though, when the elders treated us as friends, but became jealous and drove us up here."

Frisk reached out for him and her hand went through him and she pulled her hand back before reaching up to take his hand, which she was able to for just a moment before her hand slipped right through his and she looked sad. "It's alright, little one," he said.

"But, you're stuck here," she said. "Right?"

"Yes," he said. "When my song is sung, I can appear and sometimes, if it is either sung strongly or with more than one person, I can make myself more solid."

Frisk lit up. "So if I get more to sing your lullaby…you can be free?" She asked.

He blinked in surprise at how quick she caught on. "You're very smart for your age, little one," he said. "What is your name?"

"Frisk," she said. "What's your name?"

He gestured for her to open the book and he pointed to the inside cover. "Gas-ter. Gaster?" She pronounced and he nodded.

"Yes," he said and stepped back as he started to become more transparent. "Keep the book as a gift, Frisk, but don't forget me."

At the request, she looked up and saw he was almost gone. "Gaster!" She called out.

"If more sing my lullaby…," she heard faintly before it was quiet again. Sans and Papyrus, having heard Frisk call out, found her in the cave and she turned to them, holding the book in her arms and their eyes widened.

"Our brother's book," Sans said and glanced around, his eye lighting up a little. "He was just here."

Frisk nodded. "Gaster came when I sang his lullaby, but he just disappeared," she said sadly.

Papyrus was stunned. "We've been singing his lullaby and the most he could do was talk to us, but not be able to appear," he said.

"Then, why did he appear when Frisk sang?" Sans asked.

"I could even grab his hand for a moment before my hand fell through his," the young girl said.

Papyrus' eyes went wide. "Sans, didn't Toriel once say that a child's love is one of the strongest and purest in the world?" He asked.

Sans' eyes widened. "Yeah, she did," he said. "That just might be it."

Frisk looked at them and they looked at her. "Kiddo, if you can get more kids from town to come up here and sing Gaster's lullaby…Pap and I will get our brother back," the shorter skeleton said.

The six-year-old held the book tightly. "Are…Are the police looking for me?" She asked.

Sans gently shook his head. "I don't know. I couldn't find Asgore at his home," he said. "But I'll check again later. Until then…hold onto that book for us and Gaster?"

Frisk nodded, clutching the book tighter as the three headed back for the skeleton brothers' home.

* * *

 **Hmm. Quite a twist, yes? Will Frisk be able to find children to sing Gaster's lullaby? That will be revealed in a later chapter.**

 **For now, please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	6. Kindness Can Be Any Size

**Chapter 6: Kindness Can Be Any Size**

Frisk was in the living room with some crayons and some blank paper, carefully writing the words of Gaster's song onto the paper so that she could have the song on one page and practice it, thinking about the school where she had many friends. She had a feeling she could get them to sing Gaster's lullaby and they could free him.

Sans and Papyrus were nearby reading books when a knock came at the door and Sans answered it. "Hello, Alphys," he said, greeting her. "Did the research go okay?"

Frisk saw a yellow dinosaur dressed in grey lab clothes come in and nod, indicating to something on a paper and Sans looked it over and looked at her. "Are you sure?" He asked and she nodded.

"Sans?" Papyrus asked.

"Alphys had set up a security camera a few weeks ago and she's got a good video of the kid that pushed Frisk down here," he said. "There was another boy apparently looking for her, but he didn't look into the crater."

"It's possible he didn't know we were here," the tall skeleton said. "Minus the police that know, I believe no other human even remembers us."

"You might be right, bro," the shorter skeleton said before looking at Alphys. "Does Asgore know?"

She nodded before looking at Frisk and kneeling down, making the young child get up and move closer to her. Alphys' eyes looked very sad. "Why are you sad?" Frisk asked her.

Looking at her, the dinosaur gestured to her throat and looked sadly away. "You…You can't talk?" The child asked, sounding horrified.

Alphys shook her head and jumped a little as Frisk hugged her, tears in her eyes. As the dinosaur returned the hug, the small child made up her mind to do something. When she had been sad before she met Sans, he had sung the monster's lullaby to her and she now took a deep breath, hoping she remembered it right.

" _Look up, see those bright stars,_

 _They're the nightlights of nature."_

" _The moon loves to touch the Earth,_

 _Just as the sun does in the day."_

The mute dinosaur looked at the little girl in surprise and Sans and Papyrus smiled, giving Frisk encouraging nods to go on and she smiled, singing the next verse.

" _A star, the moon, and sun,_

 _Three of a kind up there,_

 _But all share the sky above,_

 _With no quarrel or qualm."_

Alphys' head moved gently with the tune and to Frisk's surprise, which turned to happiness, the dinosaur began to hum along. While she couldn't speak, she could still hum, something that made the child happy and she continued singing.

" _They even make room for a cloud,_

 _Happy to allow another to share the sky with._

 _All four are part of you and me,_

 _Need all four to have the sky we do,_

 _Each in balance every day,_

 _The cloud, sun, star, and moon."_

The skeleton brothers smiled at seeing their dinosaur friend smile and Frisk suddenly went over to where she had been coloring and held the paper of words in front of her and began singing again.

" _Days of time, for now gone,_

 _Like a river, flowing and long,_

 _Water flowing peaceful and calm,_

 _To me and my mind it's a balm._

 _No one sees the tracks of my feet,_

 _As I walk through the sun's heat,_

 _Alone I am, wondering what is best,_

 _As by the river, I find my place to rest._

 _The river knowing how I wish much,_

 _For a friend's friendship to touch,_

 _I hope that will be one day true,_

 _Reach out for me as I reach out for you."_

Alphys had also gently hummed with that song, but looked confused, which the child noticed. "You've never heard that one before, have you?" She asked and the dinosaur shook her head. "It's Gaster's Lullaby."

At that, Alphys' eyes went wide and she gently grabbed Frisk's shoulders, a question in her eyes and she gently indicated to the six-year-old's eyes. "She's asking you if you saw him," Sans said, translating what his friend was trying to say.

"Yes," Frisk said. "He said he's trapped somewhere and if more sing his lullaby, he'll be free."

The dinosaur indicated to the paper in the girl's hands and Frisk smiled. "I have a lot of friends in school," she said. "I'm going to ask them to sing Gaster's song. That way, we can free him."

Alphys had tears in her eyes and she hugged Frisk happily, rubbing her back before letting the child go and making a hand sign. "She said you're a good kid," Sans translated again. "She hopes you can free Gaster soon. He's like an older brother to her."

The child nodded. "I will. I promise," she said.

Papyrus and Sans looked at each other and nodded. It was time for Frisk to meet with Asgore.

* * *

 **Frisk now meets the final monster. Can she help him see that times have changed? Convince him that the monsters will be accepted again and that they can sing their lullaby again? Read on! :)**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	7. Helping The King

**Chapter 7: Helping The King**

Frisk held onto Papyrus' shoulders as he gave her a piggy-back ride for a bit before Sans did the same, the brothers taking turns giving the girl piggy-back rides before they reached Asgore's home. "This is where King Asgore lives," Sans explained.

"Is he like you guys?" Frisk asked.

"Yes, but he's also very heartbroken," Papyrus said sadly. "His wife, Queen Toriel, passed away a long time ago, sometime long after we had been banished here."

The child felt saddened by that. "One of my mommy's friends lost his wife too," she said. "He was very sad. Not long after, Mommy said he went to be with his wife."

The skeletons looked saddened. "I think that's how Asgore feels," Sans said before looking at Frisk. "Kiddo, you might be the very one Asgore needs to see and hear. If he hears you sing the monster's lullaby…maybe it'll help you convince him."

The six-year-old nodded. "I'll try," she said.

They entered the house to find it was very bleak and Frisk held the skeleton brothers' hands a little tighter and they squeezed her hands reassuringly as they found Asgore in the living room of his home.

The first thing Frisk noticed was that Asgore was crying, tears running down his face nonstop as his shoulders shook with his sobs. He would sob loudly for a few minutes and then it would quiet down again. The little girl also noticed that he wore all black and she remembered her mother saying people wore all black in mourning. Moving towards him, she stood by the chair Asgore was sitting in and tears filled her eyes too and she shed a few of them in respect to Asgore mourning and in respect to Toriel. Sans and Papyrus bowed their heads in respect as well.

After a bit, the broken king saw his visitors and he became stunned at seeing the little girl beside him, crying with him and he picked her up, gently brushing her tears away. "You…were crying with me, child?" He asked.

She nodded, hugging him and he returned the hug, a few tears escaping him as he gently smiled. "Toriel would have instantly loved you," he said softly.

He then paused. "Sans, is this one the child you told me about?" He asked.

"Yes, Asgore," Sans said. "Did you have any luck with the police?"

"The policeman I spoke to said he would tell his superiors, but I haven't seen him since," the king said. "But I am worried. What if her family thinks we kidnapped her and have been keeping her prisoner here?"

"Alphys has video of her cousin's friend that pushed Frisk into the crater and another person looking for her here," Papyrus said. "They'll have to believe that."

"And I'll back it up," Frisk said instantly, making them smile at her before she looked up at Asgore. "Asgore, will you…sing the lullaby to me?"

He looked at her in surprise and smiled. "I would be honored to," he said. "I hope I can still remember it."

"I'll help you out," she said. "Sans and Papyrus taught it to me."

The king smiled at that before he began singing.

" _Look up, see those bright stars,_

 _They're the nightlights of nature."_

" _The moon loves to touch the Earth,_

 _Just as the sun does in the day."_

Frisk smiled at that and Asgore motioned her to join in, which she did and they sang the rest of the song together.

" _A star, the moon, and sun,_

 _Three of a kind up there,_

 _But all share the sky above,_

 _With no quarrel or qualm._

" _They even make room for a cloud,_

 _Happy to allow another to share the sky with._

 _All four are part of you and me,_

 _Need all four to have the sky we do,_

 _Each in balance every day,_

 _The cloud, sun, star, and moon."_

The king stood up, hugging the six-year-old child. "If a six-year-old can help us remember our lullaby, the world has changed," he said.

Sans smiled. "Come on," he said. "Let's gather up the village and go meet the police that come up here."

"Yes," Papyrus said as Frisk reached for him and he accepted her. "It's time."

* * *

 **Next chapter is the epilogue.**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	8. A Long Overdue Reunion

**Chapter 8: A Long Overdue Reunion**

The monsters walked up the path together, reaching the top of the crater to see some police there along with a teenage boy, a lady, and a man. "Mommy! Daddy! Michael!" Frisk cried out.

"Frisk!" The lady cried out, running up to them. Asgore gently set Frisk down and gave her a gentle nudge toward her mother and the woman embraced the little girl before looking at her and looking at the monsters. The man came up to them as did the boy.

"Frisk! Are you okay?" The boy asked. "When Stephen came back and said you had gone hiking, I knew he had pushed you down somewhere."

"Into the crater," the little girl said, pointing behind her. "But Sans found me."

Sans waved to the crowd. "And the others are really nice too," Frisk continued. "They let me stay with them until we could come back up here and see you all."

One policeman came forward. "The chief decided that your actions in keeping the kid safe and informing us that she was with you and returning her had more value than the story that has been passed down ever since you were forced to live up here," he said. "We could build you new homes and you could be among humans."

Asgore stepped forward. "Thank you, but two of our kind are buried up there in the crater and we couldn't possibly leave them there and never return," he said.

Papyrus came forward. "Perhaps…if we make a way for the humans to come here and they make a way for us to visit, we will all be connected with no boundaries separating us again," he said. "We could make the edge of the crater more stable."

One policewoman walked up. "May we…see your village?" She asked curiously.

They all nodded and Frisk turned to her father, whispering something to him and he smiled, nodding.

About a week later, the police force, fire fighters, everyone from the nearby towns pitched in to help build a set of stairs that began at the edge of the crater and went down safely into it. After it was constructed, a group of school kids were the first ones to be allowed to explore the village and when they came to the cave where Frisk had first met Gaster, the little girl held up her paper that had the song on it and the kids were eager to sing it as they had been learning it in school because the teacher had decided it was a beautiful song. Now, the sixteen children took a deep breath as one and began singing together.

" _Days of time, for now gone,_

 _Like a river, flowing and long,_

 _Water flowing peaceful and calm,_

 _To me and my mind it's a balm."_

In the cave, Gaster materialized and to his delight, he became more solid and was regaining his form as the children continued his lullaby.

" _No one sees the tracks of my feet,_

 _As I walk through the sun's heat,_

 _Alone I am, wondering what is best,_

 _As by the river, I find my place to rest._

 _The river knowing how I wish much,_

 _For a friend's friendship to touch,_

 _I hope that will be one day true,_

 _Reach out for me as I reach out for you."_

Frisk then turned around, looking for him. "Gaster?" She said.

He stepped out of his hiding spot and smiled at them all. "Very well done, children," he said. "That was a beautiful song. Where did you learn it?"

"Frisk taught us," one of the students said.

"Oh?" Gaster asked, feigning curiosity. "Well, she is quite creative."

The kids then moved on with the tour, but on the way to the next destination, which was Grillby's store, they began singing the lullaby again, along with the monster's lullaby. Gaster picked up Frisk, setting her on his shoulders. "Thank you, Frisk," he said.

She smiled and hugged him before letting out a small squeal of happiness. "You're really real now!" She said in an excited whisper.

"Yes, I am, little one," he said.

Late that evening, they were gathered at Sans and Papyrus' home and the children spent time with the monsters, asking questions and even learning the monster's lullaby, something that made the monsters happy and the policemen showed them the schedule of kids and people to come. Some were even planning on building some new businesses in the crater to help the monsters have a source of income.

The steps made towards uniting the two races was overwhelming, but it was a good kind of overwhelming. Undyne, who was now moving around with her new prosthetic leg, stood by Sans. "Feels like a bit of a dream," she admitted. "But then, my new leg tells me it's happening. We're no longer exiled."

"And never again will that happen," Sans said. "The mayors of the town signed peace treaties with Asgore. Even other towns and cities are drawing up similar documents and inviting us all to visit and Asgore to sign the peace treaties."

The fish woman smiled again and scooped up Frisk, who giggled and hugged her. "You're the best, kiddo," she said. "Thank you."

Frisk smiled. "Thank you all," she said, hugging her and the other monsters happily.

No longer separated by jealousy or discrimination, the monsters took up singing their lullaby again and included Gaster's Lullaby as well, lullabies that the children and adults begged to hear again and again, never growing tired of them or of the monsters who sang them.

* * *

 **And that concludes "LullabyTale". Thank you all who read, reviewed, faved, and followed my story. You guys are all amazing! :)**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
